


Child. Like Adoration.

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Because I can not help myself, Child Abuse, Everyone cares about Tony, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm a sucker for Uncle Nicky, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a genius, Uncle Nicky, deaged tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three Word Prompt.Child Like AdorationorTony stark gets turned into a 9 year old and Tony's family finds out more about Tony's past then they ever thought they would





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> Hey guys, look at me! Two updates in two days! See i can be a good author!  
> haha, anyway, the full prompt was from and for Shea and it was  
> Child Like Adoration  
> I would like to see a fic where Tony some how is regressed to a child maybe 8 or 9 years old. And he idolizes Steve and Bucky. Team reactions would be nice, I do wish to see the team uncover the abuse Tony suffered at Howard's hands. Maybe Peter Parker figures it out?!? Tony is dating Sam Wilson and Rhodey. Phil and Nick are seething mad, because they missed the abuse when they were in training at shield. Steve and Bucky find out that Tony knows/knew Peggy, she was/is his aunt. Include Mat Murdock 
> 
> I had some trouble including Matt because i haven't seen daredevil in a while, but he is in there.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Guys.” Steve calls “I think we may have a situation.”

“What is it?” Clint asks

“It’s Iron Man.” He says looking down at the kid “He’s um… about 8 or 9.”

“8 or 9 what?”

“8 or 9 year old child.” Steve says at Tony who is staring up at him wide eyed. “I’m gonna bring him back to the tower. Can you guys wrap up here?”

“Yeah, Cap. Go ahead.” Clint calls “Also, I’d inform his boyfriends of the situation. Remind me why Sam elected not to come on this mission?”

“You know why, Clint.” Steve says with a sigh

“You sure you can handle him by yourself while we wrap up? Maybe one of us should go with you.” Mat suggests

“Yeah… that’s probably a good idea.” There is a pause while Steve decides who should come “Bucky?” He asks

“Sure.” He responds “I’m on my way.”

Within a minute Bucky is by Steve

“Tony.” Steve says softly “Is it okay if we bring you home now?” Tony shrugs almost in defeat

“Is it okay If I pick you up?” Tony for the first time really looks at Steve. His eyes widen

“Captain America?” Tony asks eyes full of hope and Steve smiles and nods

“Yeah, Tony. I’m Captain America. And this is Bucky, you know who Bucky is right?” Tony nods enthusiastically. He then raises his hands as the universal sign for up. Steve picks him up and Tony hugs him and won’t let go.

“Hey. We’re done here, we should just head back together, alright?” Nat says through the comm

“Sure. We’ll bring Tony over.” Bucky answers

“Hey, Tony.” Steve whispers “Wanna go for a ride with us?” Tony nods but doesn’t let go of Steve. They make their way back to the quinjet where the team sees Tony holding on to Steve for dear life.

“Tony, can I strap you in to the seat so we can take off?” Steve asks and Tony shakes his head mumbles a firm ‘no’ and holds on tighter.

“Tony, it’s a safety-“

“No.” Tony whisper again.

“Tony, you have to.” Peter says “It’s a safety thing. It’s a 5-minute ride. Once were home you can grab Steve again.”

“I don’t wanna go home.” Tony whispers in to Steve’s ear

“Why don’t you want to go home?” Steve asks Tony who shrugs “Tony, can I please fasten you in now?” Steve asks when Tony doesn’t respond. Tony releases his right grip and allows Steve to buckle him in. He looks around shyly at the people

“Who… who are you guys?” He asks softly

“We’re the Avengers, Tony.” Natasha says from the seat across from him as the others get ready for takeoff. 

“What are the vengers?” Tony asks

“ _A_ vengers.” Steve corrects “And we fight bad guys.”

“What kind of bad guys?” Tony asks and Steve thinks that’s kind of an odd question

“All kinds.” Bucky says “Why? Do you have someone in mind?” Tony quickly shakes his head no.

“Well, You know who me and Bucky are, so why don’t we intorduce everyone else?” Steve suggests Tony nods

“I’m Natasha.” Natasha says

“Peter.” Peter says with a smile.

“Bruce.”

“Matt.”

“Clint.”

“Thor.”

“Hi.” Tony says shyly as they all introduce themselves.

“Clint, can you contact Phil and Nick and have them meets us at the tower.” Steve asks

“Sure thing Cap.” Clint says already dialing

“How… how were you found?” Tony asks hesitantly “Did dad find you?” He asks

“Um… no, your dad didn’t find me.” Steve says with a look to others asking ‘what do we do look’

“How were you found?” tony asks

“Some guys in the artic found me.” Steve answers getting no help from anyone else.

“Does my dad know you were found?” Tony asks

“Um… no.” Steve says Tony tilts his head but accepts this answer with a nod. When no more questions come Clint looks at him

“That’s it?” He asks

“Clint!” Steve says harshly making Tony flinch.

“Tony?” Peter asks having noticed. Tony looks down without responding.

“What?” Steve asks and Peter shakes his head watching his friend de-aged friend closely and with concern. But not a minute later they’re on the roof of the Avengers building. Steve unbuckles himself and then unbuckles Tony lifting him up.

“Welcome back.” JARVIS greets them “Mr. Wilson, Colonel Rhodes, Director Fury and Agent Coulson are on the main area waiting for you.”

Tony squirms his way down from Steve as they walk to the common area. When they enter Tony spots Fury.

“Uncle Nicky! Uncle Nicky!” Tony shouts running over.

“Hi Tony.” Nick says picking him up

“Hi Uncle Nicky.” He says hugging him “Hi Agent Coulson!” Tony says with a happy smile glad to see familiar faces.

“Hi Tony.” Phil smiles

“Is aunt Peggy here too?!” Tony asks Nick with a hopeful smile

“No, honey, it’s just us.”

“Aunt Peggy?” Steve asks with a look to Fury then Bucky, Bucky shrugs

“Yeah, aunt Peggy.” Tony says with a curious look “Daddy and her talk about you a lot. Did you forget about her? She won’t like that.” Tony says quickly

“No, I haven’t forgotten her, just didn’t realize…” Tony doesn’t seem intent on an answer anymore and climbs down Nick.

“Who are you?” He asks looking up at Sam and Rhodes

“I’m Sam.”

“I’m Rhodey.” He says with a nervous smile

“That’s a funny name.” Tony says with a tilted head.

“Well, it’s a nick name. My actual name is James Rhodes. But, you can call me Rhodey.”

“My real name is Anthony but Daddy only uses when-“ Tony cuts himself off abruptly realizing what he was about to say.

“Tony?” Peter asks

“Um… just when I’m with the uh press. He calls me Anthony with press.” Tony says and Peter gives him a disbelieving look, but the others nod in acceptance. “Where is Dad anyway?” Tony asks

“He’s on a business trip.” Nick says “Asked us to look after you while he’s gone.” Tony nods with a slight frown

“Mom too?” He asks and Nick nods

“Okay.” Tony says but then his eyes drift back to Steve and Bucky and Tony starts smiling again.

“Daddy’s told me _so much_ about you!” He says to the two of them

“Yeah? He talked about us a lot?” Tony doesn’t notice the past tense. He nods enthusiastically 

“Called you his greatest creation!” Tony says as a matter of fact, which make the others frown “He said that you were the best man ever!”

“Tony.” Peter says reaching out to Tony, who immediately steps backwards a few steps. Peter frowns but continues “I think you’re a great man too.”

“I’m still a boy though.” Tony says giving him a curious look

“Yeah, but I know you’ll grow up to be an even better man.”

“Better than Captain America?” Tony asks skeptically giving him a look

“Yeah, better than Captain America.” Peter says firm and Tony looks between the two of them and then looks down.

“Peter?” Steve asks under his breath. He just waves it off.

“Thor, can you see if there’s a way to reverse the spell?” Matt says to him

“Spell?” Tony asks

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop.” Natasha says and Tony looks down

“I’m sorry.” He says quickly

“It’s okay.” Peter says quickly “It wasn’t even like you were eavesdropping.” Peter says with a look to Nat “All of us heard.” Tony still hasn’t looked up. “Tony?” peter asks and he looks up slowly “Are you hungry?” He nods shyly “What do you want?” Tony shrugs with a nervous look to Natasha which is not over looked.

“Tony, I’m sorry.” She says softly “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. Peter was right, we all heard.”

“It’s okay.” Tony whispers there is a pause

“What do you want to eat, kid?” Peter bites his lip at the nickname that Tony so often used for him. Tony shrugs.

“Grilled cheese? Hot dogs?” peter suggest

“Grilled cheese.” Tony whispers half asking half responding.

“Sure, we’ll go make some grilled cheeses.” Peter slowly reaches his hand out and Tony stares at it for a moment but walks side by side to him. He doesn’t grab it just looks up waiting to walk.  Peter gives a half frown but leads everyone into the kitchen.

“Mr. Parker, unfortunately the house is not stocked with the ingredients for grilled cheeses or hot dogs. May I suggest ordering a few pizzas?” JARVIS says

“Sure, thank JARVIS.” Tony’s eyes shoot upwards

“Jarvis?” He asks looking around.

“Tony.” Peter puts a hand on his shoulder making Tony flinch backwards and cower slightly

“hey, it’s alright.” Peter says putting his hands up “No one’s going to hurt you, Tony.” Tony looks at Steve and Bucky who nod reassuringly “Jarvis isn’t here, Tony. It’s an Artificial intelligence with the same name.” Tony nods slowly

“Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?” Peter asks the the adults who nod. “Tony, can you wait here for a few minutes while the grown ups talk?” Tony nods and sits at the table by himself.

“Whats up Peter?” Steve asks once they’re outside the room, but still close where they can hear Tony.

“Did you guys…” peter starts “Don’t you see it?” He asks looking at Tony who is staring at the floor.

“See what?” The group collectively asks

“Tony.”

“What about Tony?”

 “The signs!” Peter tries and they still don’t get it

“Parker, spit it out.” Sam says “See what? What signs?”

“The signs of abuse.” Peter whispers and the group freezes.

“You don’t think…” Rhodey can’t finishes the sentence

“I do.” Peter says with a sad look “I think Howard abused Tony.” They’re met with absolutely silence until Nick punches the wall denting it.

“Stop it!” Peter shouts looking at Tony who is now staring at the with wide, scared eyes eyes

“Shit.” Phil curse

“All those years.” Nick says furious “All those years, and we didn’t see it. You’ve been with him 15 minutes. And we had years.” He says with a look at Phil who look just as angry.

“Stop being mad, you’ll only scare him.” Peter says sharply

Steve is just staring at Tony horrified. He can see the scared look on his face, all ringing true about what Peter has brought to light. Bucky puts a hand on his shoulder, thinking the exact same thing. _What the hell happened_?

“How did I miss this?” Natasha asks “I studied him and watched him for _years_.”

“If Fury and Nick didn’t see it while it was happening…” matt says softly

“Peter figured it out in 15 fucking minutes and he’s been my best friend/ boyfriend for over 50 % of my life.” Rhodey says staring at the floor.

“He’s good at hiding it.” Sam says softly “Years upon years of practice.”

“I will go and find a cure to this spell.” Thor says softly “I believe I am too upset to much use here anyway.” Thor turns with a last look and exits

“ _I_ should have seen it.” Clint mumbles

“Clint.” Natasha says

“No!” Clint shouts “I should have seen it, Nat. Of all people.”

“Just because you have a bad past with your dad doesn’t mean that you should see all signs of it in other people.” Peter says softly

“How did you know?” Clint asks Peter “What did you see?”

“I just saw a little boy who apologizes way to quickly for any normal kid and scared to be touched and cowers when someone does. I’ve never… I mean I wasn’t abused, but I can see the signs. Maybe not when he was an adult, maybe he even blocked it out so much it barely affects him, but it’s… it’s on his face right now.” Peter asks looking to Where Steve and Bucky have been staring the past few minutes.

“I can’t believe we didn’t see it.” Nick says to Phil “Even at training when we’d see him. I never put together the pieces. The fact that he listens almost too well. That Howard got mad if he even did anything _slightly_ wrong. I just… the list of signs we missed could probably go on for miles.”

“Tony.” Peter says calling him “Can you here for a minute.” Tony slowly makes his way over to the group.

“I… I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” Tony says looking down

“You didn’t do anything, Tones. We’re not mad at you and you don’t need to apologize.” Peter says softly

“You’re all staring at me.” Tony whispers and then looks as if he’s about to brace himself for a hit.

“because we’re worried about you.” Peter says

“Why?” Tony asks

Steve crouches down to eye level. “Because I’m always going to be worried about you. Because we care about you.” Tony looks to Steve’s face searching if the words are true and when he sees that Steve is being sincere he smiles

“You’re really not mad at me?”  Tony asks

“No, Tony.” Steve says we’re not. Tony reaches out for Steve who picks him up again.

“I would hate it if you were mad at me.” Tony whispers “I like you, actually I love you.” Tony decides on.

“I love you too, Tony.” Steve smiles hugging Tony harder, but not too hard to squish him.

“That child adores you.” Bucky says smiling

“He adores you too.” Steve says with a laugh

“Pizza?” tony asks

“It’ll be here soon.” Peter says softly

“Can I ask a question?” Tony asks looking at Matt.

“Sure.” Matt says and Tony looks at him surprised. He waves his arms around

“You’re blind.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t see.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Tony says

“I’ll explain when you’re older.” Matt says and Tony shrugs

“I have another question.” Tony says

“Shoot.” Steve say adjusting Tony. Steve realizes that 9 years old is old to be carrying a kid, but refuses to let go of him.

“Well… where did Thor go?” Tony asks

“He went to go figure out some things.” Steve says cryptically and Tony sighs “You can ask as many questions as you want, Tony.”

“Well… Uncle Nicky you look old.” Natasha and Clint snort holding back their laughter. “But that doesn’t make sense because you’re not 100 now.” Nat and Clint can’t control their laughter and starts gasping for breath. Tony gives them a curious look

“Tony, I’m not 100.” Nick says with a half-smile

“You look it.” Tony says taking in his features and the rest of the group can’t hold in their laughter making Tony giggle too. After they catch their breath Tony looks at him

“And speaking of which, Agent Coulson you look YEARS older too! You almost look Daddy’s age, but that doesn’t’ make sense because you’re much younger then Daddy.” The team realizes that this isn’t funny anymore because Tony is realizing that this may not be 1979.

“Tony.” Peter says softly “There’s something you should know.”  
“Are you sure about his?” Natasha asks

“He’s a genius, he’s going to figure it out.” Peter says “Tony, you’re-“ Whatever Explanation Peter was about to give is cut off when Thor reenters the room.

“I have figured out a way to help Young Anthony!” Thor says beaming

“How?” Natasha asks

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Tony says crossing his arms.

“What is it Thor?” Steve asks electing to ignore Tony and hope it works.

“He must drink this vial.” He says pulling it out. “And he shall return to normal.”

“I’m not drinking that.” Tony says pushing out of Steve’s arms and backing up a few paces before Steve can stop him.

“Tony.” Peter says softly “You noticed that Nick and Phil were older then you remember right?” Tony nods slowly “Well, they’re actually aging normally. You were the one who got younger.” Tony frowns skeptical “You actually nearly 50. You got turned into a 9-year-old. We’re trying to turn you back.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Tony says

“Magic usually doesn’t.” Steve says “But Peter is telling the truth. You like me, trust me okay? I wouldn’t hurt you.” Tony nods slowly and Thor gives Steve the vial.

“It may not taste pleasant but you need to drink all of it in order for it to work.” Thor says and Tony nods as Steve uncaps the vial. He hands it to Tony who looks at it for a minute before pinching his nose and gulping down the few ounces of liquid. Once it was all consumed he drops the vial it shattering on the floor as Tony slowly begins to grow. Within a few painful moments Tony is an adult again and everyone is staring at him. He then turns and walks away.

“Tony!” Peter calls “Tony wait.”

“What the fuck?!” Tony says turning around and punching him I the face. “What the hell was that Parker?” Peter holds his cheek

“Tony.” Peter says softly

“Tony this isn’t his fault.” Steve says

“You didn’t have share, Peter.” Tony says with a glad

“They deserved to know.” Peter says softly

“And I deserved my privacy!”  Tony shouts “Having a family sucks!”

“No, having a family is great.” Matt says And tony shakes his head in denial

“What did he do to you?” Rhodey whispers

“None of your damn business!” Tony shouts and then pauses realizing who he’s yelling at and his face softens

“Tones.” Sam says softly “Give us a break. We just learned that one of our family members was abused as a kid.”

“You never should have found out.” He says with a  glare to Peter who sighs

“Leave him alone, Tony.” Steve says “If any other one of us would have seen it we would have said something too.”

“Yeah but you didn’t.” Tony says spitting the words out. Peter looks even more guilty and making Tony pause and realize what he is saying. He sighs “Pete…” He says softly

“It’s okay, Tony. Really.” Peter says “I understand.”

“I don’t…” tony sighs “I realize that each and every one of you guys cares about me, but you have to understand within 1 hour all of you know what happened.”

“Actually we really don’t know what happened. We know he hurt you, but that’s it.”  Steve says “And we don’t want to push you, but we’re all worried.”

“I was never good enough.” Tony whispers “He never cared about me. He was cold and calculating, never told me he loved, me never told me he liked.” The team listens in silence letting Tony find the words. “I would try and prove myself to him. That I was valuable. That I could do something. That I was worth it, worth his time. But he never listened it was always ‘be better’ ‘I could do this better.’ It was never ‘good job Tony’ more ‘what can you do to improve it?’” tony sighs “He was a drunk. More so then I, which may be hard to believe. Or maybe not.” Tony shrugs “he never touched my mom. Was above hitting a lady, but a child was fair game.”

“I’m sorry Tony.” Nick says softly “I should have spotted it back when I was still uncle to you. I didn’t see it.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry too Tony.” Phil apologizes.

“I don’t want your apologies.” Tony says with a glare. “Maybe you feel guilty or angry or whatever for not seeing it, but it wasn’t yours to discover. It was my secret, my burden.”

“You don’t have to carry that alone.” Sam says “We love you. We want to help.”

“I’m fine, really.” Tony says “Dear old dad is dead in the ground and gone for good.”

“If you ever do need help.” Steve says “every single one of us is here for you. Okay Tony?” Tony nods but smiles

“Yeah, I know that. I knew that before, I don’t need to be turned into a child for me to know that.” Tony sighs “And I’m sorry Peter. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Don’t worry about it Tony I understand.” Peter says and Tony smiles thinking of his friends.

"I'll tell you guys about it, I will... but not right... and maybe not for a while." Tony says 

"That's okay Tony we'll wait. We're in it for the long run." Sam says tony and Tony pulls Sam in for a kiss and then Rhodey.

"Sir your pizza is here." The team smiles and hugs Tony.

Yeah, tony thinks looking around taking in the scene, Matt's right, having a family isn’t so bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'll update again soon!
> 
> As always if you have a prompt feel free to comment it, it'll get it done as soon as I can.


End file.
